


Dogs Should Always Be Careful Around Cats

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Inu Kiyoshi, M/M, Tail Sex, neko Hanamiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Hanamiya is a pretty Neko that gets mistaken as a girl sometimes due to the fact that cats don't have their junk on display all the time but when one particular Inu, Kiyoshi, also mistakes him for a girl he decides to prove to this mutt that he is indeed a boy all night long. Seme Hanamiya Uke Kiyoshi





	Dogs Should Always Be Careful Around Cats

A/N: Hey so I’m finally back again had a few days break to play my new Persona games properly and now I’m back with some HanaKiyo as promised. This is my first fic for this pairing so I hope I can write it well and make the best use of the amazing plot given to me by Nina3491, Hanamiya is a neko and Teppei is an inu. I’d like to add a thank you to everyone for the lovely reviews on my work it’s much appreciated as well as a big thank you to Kimmy Cakes and CinnamonToastMelly for their lovely reviews on my last few works it’s much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy and please R & R!

Teppei’s POV

I was out in the town finding somewhere safe to eat the food I’d eventually found after searching all day when my ears twitched hearing a noise down an alleyway. Me being the curious pup that I was I poked my nose into said alleyway to see the cause my nose picking up on a sweet scent in the same direction. When I saw the most gorgeous black neko I’d ever seen in my life I could just sit and stare before shaking my head as said neko walked into me. 

She was absolutely gorgeous but clearly as hungry I was I smiled at her “hello would you like to share some of my food?” I asked and showed her what I’d managed to find. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of food but then narrowed at me as if expecting to be jumped or something. I held up my hands my ears flattening a little “no ulterior motives I promise I just don’t want to see you starve~” I told her my smile widening a little when she nodded and held her hand out waiting for me to give her some of my food. We ate our food in silence, when she’d finished eating she turned to walk away but I quickly stopped her. “Would you like me to walk you back to your place? I’m worried about what could happen to such a pretty kitty, especially since females are easy targets for male predators.”

A look of anger crossed her gorgeous face as she turned to face me once more. Worried that she was going to turn me down I tried to come up with something to placate her worried that if she went on her own something bad may happen to her but before I could voice something she spoke up, “fine you can walk me home.” I smiled wondering why her voice was a little deep but none the less as gorgeous as her looks. We walked in relative silence speaking a few times like to learn each other’s names till we reached the pretty kitty’s place as I stole glances at her a little disappointed that I wasn’t a neko so that I could be mated to this gorgeous being. Once outside her place I released a light sigh at leaving her behind and probably never seeing her again. Before I could say a word to the pretty neko she spoke up again “why don’t you stay the night, it’s late and it’s the least I could do since you shared your food with me,” she said softly.

I smiled at her wider now at being able to stay with this gorgeous kitty. “Sure why not~” I voiced following her into her house. I heard her lock the door and then the next thing I knew I was cornered and being forced onto her bed where I was pinned down.

“I’m a guy and I’m going to make that crystal clear to you by the end of the night~” an enraged voice promised now. I whimpered a little scared of my current situation but despite my obvious fear the raven didn’t stop only pushed me further into the mattress.

My ears flattened low to my head now “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult you…” I whimpered out trying to placate the male on top of me. Unfortunately this didn’t seem to work as he rips my clothes from my body, causing another whimper to leave my lips. The male above me glared down at me as he eyed my body causing a little fear to emanate from me in both actions and scent.

Hanamiya’s POV

I was beyond pissed off when some pup thought I was a FEMALE cat what a cheeky brat but I was even more annoyed when I got said pup into my bed and ripped those clothes off to reveal an Adonis like body which severely turned me on it just wasn’t fair that a pup like this got such an amazing body. Not that I’d ever admit that out loud though oh no I would take that secret with me to the grave. 

Although I thought this I couldn’t stop myself from touching his body I leant in and started to nibble at his neck leaving small love bites in their wake while I slid my claws over his muscles, fully admiring his stunning body and gaining me delightful moans and groans from the mutt beneath me. I smirked knowing that the mutt’s body was clearly sensitive to my touch “Are you sure that you're not the one who is female here? I mean, your body is a lot more sensitive than all of the girls I've slept with. Or are you just this much of a slut?" I asked him with a smirk imprinted on my lips as I continued to nibble at his sensitive neck.

His cheeks flushed a deep red at my remark as he spluttered out, “t-that’s not true…” I chuckle and smirk more as I start to use my rough tongue to lick all over his body causing the brunette to start squirming and writhing beneath me while letting out the lewdest moans and grunts I’d ever heard before, said moans and grunts making me painfully hard. The mutt noticed my obvious arousal and decides to voice, “wow! I guess you were a boy, after all!”

I let out a snarl at this comment before forcing the mutt onto his stomach revealing his puckered hole. I smirk at this and without warning moved my tail so I could shove inside his tight entrance. He let out a small cry of pain and surprise but I didn’t stop enjoying the power I had over the dumb mutt currently in my bed. I licked my lips as I stared at his bubble butt as I tail fucked him thinking how great it would be to just spank him, I eventually give in to my desire and start to spank his butt which causes him to moan louder and for his arse to tighten delightfully around my tail.

The more I spanked the naughty mutt the louder and tighter he got. He started to get accustomed to my tail and even started to push back against it unconsciously so with a devious smirk I pulled my tail out causing him to whimper at the loss. I smirked more at the whimper before teasing him "What a dirty whore you are. Can't get enough of being fucked by my tail? You're such a slut. If you want it that badly, then you'll have to beg me for it." 

The mutt looked utterly mortified by my words, seeing he needed a little convincing I leaned over him so that I could whisper in his ear all while rubbing the tip of my erection teasingly against his entrance. “You’re such a slutty mutt aren’t you~ look at how you’re responding to just the tip of my erection against your hole~” I whispered huskily “It’s begging to be fucked by me~ your whole body is screaming at me to fuck you~ are you sure you want to hold yourself back and loose out of the best experience in your life~?” I asked him while spanking his arse one last time eliciting a rather loud moan from his lips. “You’re such a dirty and lewd mutt eh your body reacts so nicely to my stimulation. Are you so sure you want to refuse this?” to emphasis my point I teasingly rubbed my erection against his arse once more this time a little harder than before.

He caves at this looking back at me he begged me to fuck him “p-please…I want y-you to fuck me…m-make a mess of me…” I smirked at this running my hand through his hair before fisting them in his chocolate locks so I could pull him roughly back against me kissing his lips roughly before murmuring ‘good boy’ against his lips.

Letting go of his hair now I thrust into him roughly not giving him any time to adjust to my size I started to pound into him causing him to cry out once more in pain and discomfort. He tried to pull away but failed to as the barbs on my erection stopped him from getting away. “Naughty, naughty there’s no changing your mind once you have me in you~” I chided him and chuckled softly at the whine that left his lips.

He whined once more as I continued to pound into him relentlessly though it didn’t take long for those whines, whimpers and cries of pain to turn into moans, groans and cries of pleasure. He was soon pushing back against my cock obviously wanting more and I was more than happy to oblige. I angled my thrusts slightly to the right then to the left hunting to find that little bundle of nerves that would make him start to see stars.

Once I heard a particularly loud moan that bordered on a scream I knew I’d found what I was looking for “found it~” I hummed happily as I made sure to hit that same spot with every thrust. Seeing the mutt beneath me was painfully hard and dripping wet caused me to let out a small purr in happiness, I leaned down once more nuzzling his neck a little as one hand reached around his hips to grab his so far neglected erection pumping it in time with my thrusts gradually bringing him to completion.

I started to thumb the slit now wanting to bring this incredibly sexy mutt over the edge, I wanted to see what his face looked like while it was twisted in pleasure as I brought him over the edge. I started to thrust into him rougher still hitting his sweet spot my hand still moving in time with my thrusts, my thumb occasionally thumbing the slit as I nuzzled softly into the crook of his neck. I gave a particularly hard thrust that brought the mutt over the edge his cum covering my hand as his walls tightened delightfully around my aching arousal. I let out a small moan at this continuing to thrust into his spasming walls until I too came deep inside him biting down roughly now onto the mutts neck.

As I came down from my orgasm I pulled out and let go of the mutt noticing that said mutt was passed out beneath me. I let out a louder purr happy that I could thoroughly please this mutt to the point he passed out it did wonders for my ego. I decided I’d worry about the sheets in the morning not wanting to disturb his sleep so I just snuggled into the covers, surprised when the mutt in his still unconscious sleep moved to snuggle into my chest. I let a rare smile grace my lips at this thinking I might just be able to live with this mutt forever after all he was incredibly cute, not that I’d say that out loud or anything. 

I placed a gentle kiss to his temple before pulling the covers properly over the pair of us not wanting my mutt to get too cold as he slept before wrapping my arms around his body and holding him closer to my body, settling my head down on the pillow I let out a content sigh before allowing my body to slip into sleep as well.

A/N: I hope you all like this little one-shot and hopefully you don’t mind that it got a little sappy at the end I just kinda like fics where they are all rough and naughty teaching their uke a lesson then kinda fall for them and vice versa. I think this will be my last fic before xmas it’s a busy time of year for me we have a big dinner xmas day and then boxing day is my mums birthday so we have a huge buffet and such so there’s a lot of preparation for them. I believe that my next pairing will be NijiMuro one of my personal favourite rare pairs though I may start a Christmas fic as well it’s been a long time since I last wrote something for Christmas may write a Kingdom Hearts or Persona fic for that one if it’s done at all. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
